YUGI? SISTER? WHAT?
by Tainted Dust
Summary: Yugi has an older sister name Aki Motou, a famous singer known as "Doll". She finally came back, after 15 years, to find him abuse and abandon. Aki is furious and decided to take Yugi with her. What will his friends say?
1. Big Sister Is Coming Home

**YUGI?SISTER?WHAT?**

**Author:** TaintedDust

**Summary**: Yugi has an older sister name Aki Motou, a famous singer known as "Doll". She finally came back, after 15 years, to find him abuse and abondand. Aki is furious and decided to take Yugi with her. What will his friends say?

* * *

Chapter One:

**Sister is Coming Home**

In the city of Tokyo, Japan light were cast out into the clouded sky. Loud beat it way as it contract to people all around. One certain area, people gather around a small stadium where five people stood. They cheer for one girl, dress is the most exotic clothing made by her tailor.

_**Yama o koete umi o watatte GAADOREERU no ue tobikoe**_

_**Ima wa mukashi hitotsu no kage ga**_

_**Nantonaku kono machi e**_

_**Hikan wa shinai kedo nanika ga tarinai**_

_**Watashi wo koko e yobiyoseru no wa dare?**_

She dances in circles and around, never misses a step. Lights cast her beauty-ness with grace. Her fan stared in awe.

_**TOKYO NIGHTS**_

_**Mitsukaranai**_

_**Hontou no jiyuu wo sagashiteru**_

_**Kagayakidasu**_

_**TOKYO NIGHTS**_

_**Love is hard to find**_

_**Unmei no deai wo machinasai**_

_**Mada wakai**_

Her manager, Avil, looked at her from beside the stage. She notices Aki is missing some footing but her fan don't seem to know. _'That's good.'_

_**Mado o akete asa o nirande**_

_**Uekibachi ni mizu wo atae**_

_**Itsuka watashi mo kawaki ieru to**_

_**Bon'yari negatteru**_

_**Jikan no kagiri atsumatte wa BAKA sawagi**_

_**Anata wo koko e hikitomeru no wa dare?**_

Cameras from every angle recorded her dance, music and herself. People from home, who couldn't afford tickets, watch her. They, too, were amazing in awe.

_**TOKYO NIGHTS**_

_**Genshi jidai kara zutto**_

_**Hikari wo wakachiai moetsuzukeru**_

_**TOKYO NIGHTS**_

_**Baby what's my price?**_

_**Kono hen de dareka to kaeritai**_

_**KAERITAI**_

Aki tried her best to keep herself from hurling and running the show. Sometime she stops in one corner, dance, and went to the next one. She twirls once in a while to prevent getting a bag.

_**Sleepless nights yume wo mitai**_

_**Hontou wa jiyuu to wakatteru**_

_**Doko miteru no**_

_**Lonely eyes**_

_**Kimi kamo shirenai**_

_**Mou shibaraku soba ni ite kudasai**_

_**ITE KUDASAI**_

She stared to her fan, walking towards them like a cat. People who is up close tried to reach her and scream her name.

_**Kakushite okitai**_

_**Akachan mitai ni sunao na kimochi wa BIRU no sukima ni**_

_**Tsuki nado iranai**_

_**Okaasan mitai ni yasashii nukumori**_

_**Machi no akari ni**_

She shook, touch their hands and walked back up to her place. With a final note, she sang loud and clear.

_**TOKYO NIGHTS...**_

Everyone cheer from the home of family to the people front row. Aki bowed respectfully. "Thank you everyone for coming! Hope to see you all!" She then walked off staged.

"That was a very good performance Aki."

"Aki you're the best!"

"Nothing more spectacular from you Aki!"

"Thanks! I wouldn't have done it without you guys!" Aki smiled. They cheered for her as she walked towards her dressing room. She sighed once the door was shut close. "How long am I'm going to do this?" she asked herself in the mirror. Aki took down a picture of her family.

Her mom had long black hair with pale violet eyes. Her father had red streak ('It's natural' he says) in his blond spiky hair.

Her little brother had inherited both their parents' hair color; black with red outlines and spiky blond bangs. She thought how odd it is when his hair is shape like a star. His eyes were big amethyst, just like his father.

She then looked at her younger version. Her black hair was cut short with natural red and yellow streaking. She inherited her mother's eyes; pale violet. Aki then looked to herself in the mirror. Her hair out grown down to her butt, eyes were sharp (rarely look soft and innocent like her brother) and is extremely beautiful.

"Both of our parents are dead Yugi," she said. "But don't worry, your big sister is coming home."

* * *

**Cheeze:** I know what your going to say but there's something I have to tell you;

1) I need two more vote for 'This Is How I Dissapear'

2) I have lot of new idea that I _have_ to write it down

3) Do anyone have a Big Mac?

So later people! :3


	2. My Name Is Aki Motou

**Cheeze: **I know, but I ran out of excuses. I have nothing to say but I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer:** you already know it. If not, look back at the chapter.

**Responds To Review!**

**FrenchLily8**

Okay, here's the chapter!

**Happyfish**

I happy that you like it.

**random idiot person**

That will do, I'm hungry.

**jeniashi**

Thank you. I'm trying to say she twirling around without losing her balance, hurling, or miss a steps. She did this in the corner and the middle.

**little firework**

Ta-Da I present you a chapter!

**girls rocketing**

I'll try my best.

**hollowgirl15**

*Tap dance* Ha, the chapter!

**Sara and Kisa**

Thank you!

* * *

Chapter Two:

**"My Name Is Aki Motou"  
**

Yugi was in his room since this morning. Yami decided to pull a prank on him and put the chair on his door to prevent him from coming down stairs to eat. "I'm not hungry!" Yugi called out to his grandpa. "Okay!" Then that was that.

"What am I going to do?" he asked himself. "Ryou is with Bakura, same with Marik and Malik…. Everyone is being rude and mean… The shop is close, so no customers… Finish with homework…" and the list kept going on and on that Yugi sigh in frustration. "If I want to go somewhere away from those guys, I have to stay in my room or to the park…. Then," he looked at the window and sighed. Whenever Yam decided to lock him in his room, Yugi usually get out from the window. He's use to it by now and has been doing this for four month.

He heard his grandpa sighed from the other side. "Not again." The chair that was on the door made a screech sound and open the door to find the poor boy in his desk. "Yugi are you okay?" Yugi nodded. "Don't worry ji-san. I'll get him next time." He hates lying to his grandpa. "Okay. Come down and eat before you get him."

Yugi walked down with Ji-san and ate. "Thanks grandpa. Do you need any help?"

"Sure, you can dust the place. And maybe I can open the shop," he said. Yugi nodded and begin cleaning.

An hour pass the place was dust-free and Ji-san came in. "Wow the place is really cleaned up," he awe. "Much better than Yami's cleaning." Yugi winced from the taboo but ji-san didn't notice. "Yugi, I'm going to the store. You think you can handle the shop?"

"Sure." Ji-san nodded and left. Already a customer came in.

"Do you know where the duel decks are?"

"Right over here."

**NEXT**POINT**OF**VIEW**SORRY**IF**IM**GOING**TO**FAST**I**STILL**HAVE**A**HUGE**MAJOR**CASE**OF**WRITERS**BLOCK**SO**PLEASE**BEAR**WITH**ME**OKAY**GOOD**THANK**YOU**

"Are you sure you found him?" Aki asked. Her manager nodded and Aki squeal with excitement. "Wow, it's been 15 years since I see him. Oh my god what am I going to do? _Hello, are you Yugi? My name is Aki, your older sister? Do you remember me?_ No that won't do. _Hi Yugi, it's me you big sister Aki_!" Avil laughed as Aki continue practicing greeting her little brother; Yugi. "Hey will you be quiet? I'm trying to sleep," the drummer asked. "Shut up Rin! I haven't seen my brother in a long time!" Aki shouted. The pianist pops from behind her with a kitty grin. "What is your brother like?" she asked. "Oh Yin, it's been a long time. He almost looked like our father but has our mother's innocent eyes."

"Are you really excited to see him?" the gutairist asked. "OF COURSE YURI I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM 15 FREAKY YEARS!" Aki cried. "Poor Aki," Yin patted her back. "Apologize to her Yuri," Rin yawned. "What, why don't you?"

"Make me!"

"Guys stop fighting."

"_Good morning everyone, I hope you haven't killed each other along the way_," Dan Gay, the band's private butler, joked. "_I'm here to announce that we are in Domino City. Repeat Domino City_."

"Oh my god, I haven't fixed my hair! Where is that straightening iron?"

"Calm down Aki," Avil said, but Aki ignored her as she went digging in her stuff. "What am I going to wear?"

**NEXT**POINT**OF**VIEW**SORRY**IF**IM**GOING**TO**FAST**I**STILL**HAVE**A**HUGE**MAJOR**CASE**OF**WRITERS**BLOCK**SO**PLEASE**BEAR**WITH**ME**OKAY**GOOD**THANK**YOU**

"Thank you. Come again!" Yugi smiled. The last customer waved his hand and walked out the door. Yugi sighed. It's lunch time and he was afraid of this. Ding "Hello twirp." Yugi turned around to see them. Yami smirk at his fear and walked closer to him. "Did you miss us?"

Someone please help me. "What do you want Yami?" His frowned and snap his fingers. Joey and Honda was behind Yugi but he quickly got out of their grip. "Ji-San isn't here to help you Yugi. So let's play a game shall we?"

**NEXT**POINT**OF**VIEW**SORRY**IF**IM**GOING**TO**FAST**I**STILL**HAVE**A**HUGE**MAJOR**CASE**OF**WRITERS**BLOCK**SO**PLEASE**BEAR**WITH**ME**OKAY**GOOD**THANK**YOU**

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AKI? YOUR STARTING TO ANNOY ME!" Rin shouted. Aki stick her tongue at her as Yin was brushing her hair. "Wow Aki your hair is soo soft and silky," she let her fingers run through Aki's hair," I don't think I can fix it the way you wanted." Aki looked herself in the mirror. "That's okay Yin. Thank you for brushing it for me." Yin smiled. "I love playing with hair."

"Okay, what do you guys think?" Aki wore a black tank top with grayish jeans. She also wore a black hoddie jacket with the name "Doll" written in white. A black converse, and a black gatsby. "That's good Aki, but I want you to wear these," Avil said. She handed Aki a pair of shades and a orange scarf. "Ummm... Avil, that doesn't match her outfit," Yuri said. Rin decided to look up from her magazine and notice the thing in Aki's hand. "What the heck is that?" she asked, pointing at the odd color scarf. "That thing is hideous and it's 80 degree out there!" Avil huffed. "Then what do you suggested? We can't afford anyone to know that the famous 'Doll' is in Domino City looking for her little brother." She has a good point. Aki doesn't want her fans to get in her way of visiting her brother and surly enough she doesn't want her paparazzi harassing her little Yugi. "Fine fine!" Rin sighed. "But at least give her something to match in it!"

"Good girl," Yuri smirked. Rin glared at her as she dugged through her luggage. "Here," she said, throwing a scarf to her," and wear that." Aki then put it on her neck. It was soft gray and very light. "Something to match you with and you won't have to suffer that heat."

"Thank you Rin!" Aki sobbed. "I promise I'll never talk behind your back ever again!" Rin growled. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?"

"_Excuse me ladies_," Dan Gay interupped," _but we almost at the game shop._"

"Good, park behind the building that is close to the shop," Aki said. Dan Gay nodded and parked behind a business building. Aki looked out to see Ji-San's Game Shop. "Are you ready Aki?" She nodded. "Oh dear, Aki are you nervous?" "I'm fine... Wow, it's been so long..." She got out the of the limo and fixed herself. The window scroll down to see Avil's face. "If you need us, call." Aki nodded, put on her shades, and walked towards the shop.

"Yugi, I'm home."

**NEXT**POINT**OF**VIEW**SORRY**IF**IM**GOING**TO**FAST**I**STILL**HAVE**A**HUGE**MAJOR**CASE**OF**WRITERS**BLOCK**SO**PLEASE**BEAR**WITH**ME**OKAY**GOOD**THANK**YOU**

"DAMN YOU BRAT GET OVER HERE!" Yugi kept on running behind the tables, chairs, anywhere to get away from the bullies. "Gotcha!" They were at the beginning. "Now that we finally caught you, let-"

_Ding_.

Everyone stopped, thinking it's Ji-san, and looked at the person by the entrance door to the shop. A girl with black jacket, blue jeans, and converse stood there. They tried to look at her face but it was hidden behind a shade and a gray scarf. "Um, excuse me ma'em, but the shop is close," Yami said. "Oh, I'm not here to buy anything," she said. "I'm looking for Yugi Motou. Does he live here?"

Yami, Joey, and Honda stared at Yugi as he pointed himself. "I'm Yugi Motou."

She took off her shaded, and everyone amaze by her color, her pale eyes widen with surprise. "I-I finally made it," she whispered. '_She looks familiar_,' Yugi thought. "Do I know you miss?" he asked.

"Eh? You don't know me?" she asked. Yugi shook his head and the girl sighed. "I got my hopes up," she sighed," but I understand if you don't remember me. It's been, like, 15 year since we last met."

Yami somehow didn't like this girl. Joey and Honda, however, felt the same. "Since we last met?" Yugi said.

"Yugi, my name is Aki Motou," she said, taking off her hat and scarf. "and I am your older sister."

* * *

**Cheeze:** I finally updated this story! -wipes tears- I'm so proud of myself.

**Tora:** Proud of yourself?

**Febe:** -looks at story- It's not even long!

**Cheeze: **Shut up! Be glad that I update this story!

**Tora:** You know, she's got a point.

**Febe:** Whatever...

**Cheeze**: Join us next time for the next chapter!


	3. Sorry, Not A Chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

.silver

Slayer of Destiny

Viracoah

Anaed

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Itachisgurl93

MisaPummelman

Brunette Chic

alaison

Wings Dipped In Silver

AislingSiobhan

Gloriosa Lily

black angel in love

t3llm34st0ry

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Tarnished Silver Things

darthkamon

narutodragon

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Jazzurt

ColdColors

Sekhmet49

lilou5701

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

Sakusha Saelbu

SamCrow Sharkteeth

Shi Kami

The Murderous Prodigy

Slayer of Destiny

Slifer1988

SpiritWriterXXX

The Dark

Graven

VFSNAKE

ZamielRaizunto

arashiXnoXkami

blood enraged

dracohalo117

ragnrock

socras01

Nekoanima

Tainted Dust

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

**Author's Opinion**

Parents are responsible for their kid, why are they blaming us? We have rating for a reason and warnings as well. That is just wrong, especially when accounts and/or stories have been deleted. We work so hard on those stories!


End file.
